


I'd say you have a problem here

by lauramebob



Series: Little Scamander-Graves [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Queenie is a life saver, newt is slightly out of his depth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: The boys need a little help figuring out why their little girl is so upset.





	I'd say you have a problem here

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a prompt one of my best friends sent me.  
> Because of Amelia's age, Queenie is going off general emotions/sensations rather than an actual line of thought.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a problem here." Queenie observed as she placed the bag of sandwiches (courtesy of Jakob) on the table and took in the the sight of the cluttered (usually pristine) apartment, the frantic looking Newt flipping rapidly through some sort of medicinal text, another book on poisons and toxins discarded on the couch next to him and the hysterical cries of her honorary niece from behind the closed door of the nursery.

"She's been like this all for almost two days Queenie." the wizard sighed, putting the book to one side and running a hand through his hair, "We've tried everything. She won't eat, she won't sleep. Even Dougal couldn't calm her so he's now off sulking somewhere, I've even looked into the possibility one of my creatures may have been carrying something contagious-" he cut himself off with a frustrated noise and Queenie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, brow creasing in sympathy. She didn't need to be a legilimens to feel the worry and exhaustion coming from her friend.

"I know I deal with this kind of thing all the time with my creatures but it's _different_ when it's your own child...I just wish she could tell me what's wrong."

"Well, let me tell you on her behalf." Queenie strode over to the nursery and opened the door a crack. Graves was sat in the rocking chair by the window (still in yesterdays clothes), using one foot to keep the gentle momentum going whilst trying to coax Amelia to drink from a bottle.

"Mind if I give it a try Sir?" She asked, hoping Percival would realise her intentions ("I want to read your baby's mind" sounded creepy when set out loud afterall). Percival scrutinised her before heaving himself up and motioning for her to sit in the chair.

"C'mere Sugarplum. Come to auntie Queenie." She cooed as Percival placed his squealing daughter in her arms.

Queenie was suddenly glad she was sitting down as she almost doubled over from the onslaught. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on making sense of the jumbled rush.

"Oh Mercy Lewis. No wonder you're crying so much." Amelia ceased in her crying to give a small whimper of agreement.

"You know what it is?" Percival asked hopefully  as he took his daughter back.

"I think I have an idea. Can I see that book Newt was looking at?"

 

Newt and Percival were both tense as they watched Queenie leaf through the book, stopping to read a couple of entries before moving on. Amelia dozed fitfully in Newt's arms having finally cried herself into exhaustion.

After an eternity Queenie gave a triumphant "Hah", startling them both.

"I think I got it." Newt peered over her shoulder to see the page she was indicating and almost laughed with relief.

"Colic Percy. She'll be like a Nundu with a sore head for a little while but it's nothings love and patience won't get her through. She's going to be fine."

"Oh thank Merlin." Percival breathed out, tucking Newt into his side, "thank you Queenie." he said before burying his nose in his husbands curls.

Queenie waved her hand dismissively. "No problem at all Sir," she pressed a quick kiss to Amelia's forehead, "You ever need me to play mouthpiece again, you boys just yell, okay."

 


End file.
